inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 25 (Crown): The Victorious Universe Eleven
3rd Season Crown (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Yasuo Sato (at the end) *Royal Eleven *Chaos Eleven *Universe Eleven *Blue Eleven *Green Eleven Episode 25 (Crown): The Victorious Universe Eleven Commentator: The first half of the match has ended!!! It is now time to start the second half of the match! Referee blows the whistle to start the match. "Let's get as many points as we can, guys!" Isamu shouted. "Yeah!" "What an optimistic Captain." Shin thought to himself. "Just because that brat over there scored one of our goals." He glared at Seiji. Seiji, seeing the glare, flinched a bit, the message clear in Shin's eyes. "You know what to do." Seiji nodded. This time, Kenta was in possession of the ball. He dribbled the ball but was stopped once again by Hideyoshi. "You don't know when to quit, eh?" "Sorry man, but that's not really my thing. As Sato would say, 'I'm not giving up!' well, you know that's his motto." "Whatever. Enough talking. I'm done playing games with you." "So am I. I'm going to take the ball from you once more!" "Shut up, fly. Let's do this, ATLAS SWORDDDOO!!!" He then raised a gigantic sword from the ground out of nowehere, blue energy gathering at the blade, and he slashed at Hideyoshi, but Hideyoshi was quick on his feet. "Protect me, IRONNN WALL!!!" And the sword couldn't break through the wall, and when Kenta was out of energy from slashing, it disappeared and Hideyoshi used the timing to steal the ball successfully. Commentator: Wow! Hideyoshi has successfully fended off Kenta from his Atlas Sword using Iron Wall! "Nice!" Isamu said, complimenting him. Hideyoshi then dribbled the ball and got past the players. "I see now... this is why you're the fastest on the team." Shin thought. He was furious. "Rokuro!" Shin yelled. "Right!" And Rokuro tried to mark him, but Hideyoshi was on a roll. "DEFENSE!!!" Seiji yelled. "Scared of me yet?" Hideyoshi thought. He glanced around to see if he could pass it to anyone, but they were all being marked, and Shin was all the way back there. He was now on the front line of defense. He smirked, "Play time's over, guys. Let's go, SHINJITSU NO KENNN!!!" "GREAT WALL!!!!" Makoto called out, but it didn't do any good. "AHH!!!" Then Takahiro stated, "I won't let you through!! SCREWDRIVER!!!" He jumped up and spun several times and two small fireballs gathered at his feet, but he was too late. "SEIJI!!" Shin roared. "I WON'T LET YOU SCORE!!! ELECTRIC TRAP!!!" He slashed his hands several times and lasers came out, but the flame was too strong for the electric to handle. "Hmm.. this guy's improved, eh? But too bad he's not going to catch it." Hideyoshi thought, sneering. "AHHHH!!!" Referee blows the whistle. Commentator: GOALLLLL!!!! That's the second goal that Universe Eleven took!!! They're catching up!!! "H-how...?!" Shin said, astonished. "We are invincible!" He yelled, then knocking Hideyoshi when he tackled him he stole the ball, and ran as fast as the wind. "Guys! Mark him!" Yu yelled. "You pitiful fools! You won't ever defeat me!" "Hideyoshi, you alright?!" Ryoko asked, helping him stand up. "Yeah, thanks." "Seiji, you idiot!" He cursed. He was pissed and fuming. "EVERYONE OUT OF MY WAY!!! BURNING SUMMER!!!!" He roared. He got down at them and simply initiates a multiple encounter of fiery flip kicks on them, and they fell to the ground. "The only ones left are these two now!" He thought, grinning to himself. "You're not getting past us!" Both Oshiro and Akira said. "My. my, such enthusiastic children. BURN THEM ALL ALIVE, METEOR SHOWER!!!!" He jumped very high and kicked the ball at them, which created a meteor shower and blew them apart. "Now, Sato. It's just us two." "Captain!!" "Nii-chan!!" They were all worried about him. "Are you ready to be teared apart just like your friends?" He said, spitting on the word friend. "I'll catch it!" Isamu said, getting ready. He laughed, "You've been saying that how many times now and you never did! Enough with you!!! GUNSHOOTTT!!!!!" Isamu closed his eyes. "What?! You've got to be kidding!" "I have to block it!" Isamu thought, determinedly. "Otosan..." He thought. "Are you watching from above? Let's try that hissatsu technique that even you couldn't finish..." Then he opened his eyes. "Shin! Let's see whose flames is brighter!" Shin grinned at this, "Mine is, of course!" "Then let's take it to the test! BURNING HANDDDOO!!!" Jun lifted his eyes at this. "That's the one we were working on!" "The flames that shine brighter and hotter than the sun... IS MINE!!!" Isamu yelled. He held one hand with the other, and flame erupts from the hand that is being held. He then jumped into the air, spun four times, and comes down and he caught the ball. Isamu grinned, "I... I DID IT!!!!" Commentator: AND IT'S NO GOAL!!!!! ISAMU FINALLY CATCHES THE BALL FROM SHIN!!!! The score is now 4-2!!! How will this turn out?! "W-what... impossible!" Shin said, backing away. "The victory will be ours! Hideyoshi!" Isamu called out, throwing the ball at him. "Yeah!" Shin couldn't move at all. He then dribbled the ball and saw Ryouta from the corner of his eyes. He then passed the ball to him, and Ryouta called out, "Jun!!!" "Right!" They then dribbled the ball and said, "MAKE IT IN, ETERNAL BLIZZARDDOOO DD!!!" "I WON'T LET YOU!! ELECTRIC TRAP!!!" Seiji yelled, and he tried really hard to catch it, but couldn't. The power was just too immense. "Seiji!!! You piece of shit!!!" Shin screamed. Seiji flinched. He wasn't exactly cut out to be goalkeeper, but they placed him as a goalkeeper because he wanted to try. Commentator: GOALLLL!!!!!!! It is now 4-3!!!!! This is such a great turnabout!!!!! Will Universe Eleven win after all?! "I can't let them win!" Shin thought, panicking. "It's over." Hideyoshi said, blocking him. "You...!" He said, cursing. "See you in hell!" Hideyoshi said, then he passed the ball to Kai. "Kai!" "Got it!" And then he dribbled and Rokuro tried to mark him. "A little too late?" "It's never too late! We can't let you win! SHINYYY FEATTHERR!!!" "Hmph. I'll beat the crap out of you. RED DISKSSS!!!" He yelled. Then he took out two red disks and threw it at him and got past him. "Tsch!" "Nice, Kai!" Isamu called out. He passed the ball to Ryoko. "Ryoko, make it in the goal!" "Not without Hideyoshi!" She responded back. "W-what?!" Hideyoshi said, turning red. "How nice." Yu said, teasing him. "Shut up..." He said, but he was smiling. "Let's make our own hissatsu technique, Hide-senpai!" Ryoko said, smiling at him. "Okay!" "Hold hands with me." "W-wha...!" "Just do it!" And so he did, then they both jumped in the air and kicked the ball together, and then a gigantic butterfly appeared behind them and fades as they shoot it towards the goal. "My love for him is stronger than your resolve! BUTTERFLY DREAAMMM!!!!" She yelled at Seiji. He saw Shin's eyes and gulped. "Time to change hissatsu techniques. I don't want to disappoint Shin anymore." Then he faced them and said, "I reject your love for him! HERE IT COMES, REJECTIONNN!!!" He stood with his back facing the shoot, and a reddish aura with black border comes up. It spreads and formed a thick sphere, he then crossed his arms tightly and the sphere developed black, sharp strikes which is to strike when it came. "MY LOVE WON'T LOSE!!!" She yelled. Hideyoshi was shocked. "L-love?!" He turned bright red, holding her hand even tigher. "Man, he's getting all embarrassed. How cute." Yu thought to himself, smiling. "AHHHH!!!!" Seiji yelled as the ball slammed into him from behind. Referee blew the whistle. Commentator: GOALLLL!!!!!!! Hideyoshi and Ryoko used Butterfly Dream to beat Seiji's Rejection!!! Their love for each other is real!!! They are now tied!!! "R-Ryoko...?!" Hideyoshi said, stammering. "Did you like our hissatsu technique?" She asked, smiling. "I-it was g-great!!" Great, now I can't even talk correctly, Hideyoshi thought. "Ryoko!" Nobu said, going up to her. "What was all that about?! You... you love Hideyoshi?!" Ryoko then turned bright red, and stammered, "A-ah... y-yeah..." Hideyoshi was even more embarrassed, but saw Ryoko getting embarrassed too. Then he smiled and thought, "She's cute." Then he straightened himself up and said, "Hey, let's go on a date after this." Ryoko lifed up her head, she was surprised, but then smiled, "Yeah!" "Aww... look you got yourself a girlfriend." Yu said, going up to him and teasing him. "Shut up..." but he smiled. "Alright, guys! We got this!" Isamu said, enthusiastically. "You haven't won yet." Shin said, interrupting him. "We will definitely win!" Commentator: There isn't much time until the end of the second half!!! You've only got ten minutes left!!! "Wow, that was quick." Hideyoshi said to himself. "When you're having fun, it does." Yu agreed. Hideyoshi smiled, "Yup, this is pretty fun after all. Hey, Shin. I thought you were going to crush us." "Shut up you bastard. It's all because of you!" Shin said angrily. Hideyoshi was in possession of the ball this time. "Hahaha!! Catch me if you can!" Hideyoshi said, running from him. "Give me the ball! We can't afford to lose!" "Neither can we. Japan's at stake, you idiot." "I-idiot?!" Shin said, ridiculously. "Oh, is that the first time someone called you that?" Hideyoshi said, amused. "I'm not like you! And I don't have time to play around with you, so give it to me!" "Take it from me then." "As you wish!" "Are you running out of ideas? Because you really are boring me." "B-boring...!? Me?!" Shin was slowly falling apart. "W-what's happening..." He thought. "Am I really going to lose to them... them?!" "Out of the way, shithead. Let's do this, WATER VEIL!!!!" He then summoned a huge body of water and the waves wooshed him away. "Impossible!" He then dribbled halfway and Kei came up to mark him. "You're not going anywhere further than this." "Not happening! Akira!" "Got you!" Then Akira ran up to him and he successfully passed the ball to him. "Kenta!" Kei said. "Yeah!" Then Kenta went up to him and blocked his path. "You're in my way! FREEZING HELL!!!!" And he was frozen as well. "What?!" Shin said. This was getting more and more ridiculous. Akira was now on the front line of defense. "DEFENSE!!!" Seiji yelled. "DARKKK MATTTERRR!!!" Akira yelled. "Whoa! When did he come up with that?!" Hideyoshi said. He kicked the ball high in the air and kicked it back down. The ball then heads toward the goal with black and white aura. "MAKE IT IN!!!" He roared. "REJECTION!!!!" He finally caught the ball. "Nice!" Shin said, not as furious anymore but still furious. "Damn it!" Akira said, cursing. "Donmai, donmai!" Isamu said, encouraging him. "I'll get you next time!" Commentator: So close!!! Seiji had finally caught the ball for once in the match, stopping Akira's Dark Matter!! The score is still tied!! There isn't much time left for the second half!!! Who will win the game?! "We will!" Isamu thought, determinedly. Shin was in possession of the ball. "You're going to have to deal with me once more, Sato!" He yelled. "I'm not handing over the victory so easily!" "That's just what I wanted! Bring it on!" "Mark him!" Yu ordered. Hideyoshi then ran up to him and tried to mark him. "You think you can mark me more than once?! Too bad for you! ENDLESS SUMMERRRR!!!!" He kicked the ball at Hideyoshi's face and started to spin and kick at the same time. Hideyoshi fell to the ground after getting hurt, while Shin continues to dribble the ball. "That's dirty!" Isamu thought. "Hideyoshi! You alright?!" Yu and Ryoko asked. "Don't mind me!" Then he saw that everyone else was hurt, even Oshiro. "You dirty bastard...!" Oshiro cursed. "It's show time." Shin said, grinning. "This is the end, Sato! PHOENIX BULLETTOOO!!!!" "I WON'T LET YOU SCORE!!! BURNING HANDDOOO!!!!!" Although Phoenix Bullet was a lot stronger than Gunshot, Burning Hand's flames were still strong. Isamu almost couldn't handle the immense power though. "Such power...!" But Oshiro got up and helped him. "Captain!" He said, giving him a push. "Oshiro!" "Let's win this with everyone, Captain!" "Oshiro..." He thought. "Yeah!" "Hah, such friendship makes me sick!" Shin said. "We will be the victors!" "No! The victor will be us!!!!" He yelled. Then he caught the bal. Commentator: NO GOALLL!!!! THEY'RE SAFE!!!! ONLY FIVE MINUTES LEFT TILL THE END OF THE SECOND HALF!!!!! "Let's do this, everyone!" "Yeah!" Yu was in posssession of the ball this time. "Hideyoshi!" "Roger! SHINJITSU NO KEN!!!!!" "What?! From that distance?!" Shin said ridiculously. "I WILL BRING YOU ALL DOWN TO HELL WITH ME WITH THE SWORD OF TRUTH!!!!" Hideyoshi roared. "SHIT!!! SEIJI!!!" Shin yelled. Shin's eyes widened when Seiji's head was down. "What the hell are you doing?! SEIJI!!!" "Shin... give it up. We're going to lose." "What are you saying?!" "Just accept it, Captain." He smiled, "I... I'm glad I got to enjoy soccer with you." "What?!!! What bullshit are you spouting now!?!" That was when Yasuo Sato showed up. "STOP!!!!" He yelled. But it was too late, and then the ball went inside the goal. Referee blows the whistle twice, once because he scored, and once because it was time to end the game. Commentator: WHAT AN EXCITING MATCH!!! THIS WAS THE BEST MATCH I'VE EVER WITNESSED YET!!! UNIVERSE ELEVEN WINS WITH THE SCORE OF 4-5!!!!! WHAT A SPLENDID TURNABOUT!!! "We did it!!!! JAPAN IS SAVED!!!!!" Isamu said excitedly, jumping up and down. Yasuo then stepped down from the stadium. Mysterious X, who was coaching from behind the screens, was shocked. "Yasuo?!" He thought. Then he shot a glance at Masako, who pretended to not know what was going on either. "What's he doing here?!" Then Yasuo went down to the soccer field and looked at Isamu. "Cousin..." He said, going up to him. Coach Miyazaki was shocked as well. What was he doing here?! "Y-Yasuo...?" Isamu said, glancing up at him. "Yasuo?!" Jun said as well. "Who is that kid?" Hideyoshi asked, scratching his head. Yu shrugged. "Yasuo! Is it really you? Hey man, how have you been?!" Isamu said, happy to see his cousin. Just as Yasuo was going to hold out his hand, Mysterious X appeared at the stadium. "Yasuo!" He said. "You...!" Isamu glared at him. But Yasuo told Mysterious X said, "Stay back!" "What..." Mysterious X said, he was taken aback. "Dad, why are you doing this?" "D-dad...?!" Isamu thought. Then his eyes widened. "U-uncle...?!" "UNCLE?!!!" Hideyoshi thought. What the hell was going on?! Mysterious X then looked at him and said, "Aww... I guess the cat's out of the bag." And he pulled his hood off and the cloak as well. Isamu and Jun's eyes widened. "Yo, long time no see." Preview of Episode 26 (Crown): Truth Revealed I'm Isamu Sato, and we have finally won the match! However, I did not expect to see Yasuo here. Yasuo is a cousin of mine, and we haven't seen each other for such a long time. And what I really didn't expect was that the leader of Crown and the Coach of Green Eleven, aka Mysterious X, was my uncle! What's going on?! I'm about to find out the cold, harsh truth of why he was doing all this and how my father was murdered! I want to know the real truth of what really happened ten years ago! Next on Universe Series 3: Crown! Truth Revealed!